Hope
by Derabenu
Summary: After an argument between Sakura and Naruto, she is broken down into tears after a few very hurtful words from Naruto. Why did the raven haired boy have to leave? Especially when she needs someone.. Anyone…


**Hope**

To all you wonderful SasuSaku fans, that still hold _hope _for the couple. Even though no interactions has happened between the two, and since Sasuke still hasn't returned. I hope too that Kishimoto will make them finally come to be.

**Important Note**: The use of Avril Lavigne's _I'm with you _lyrics is in the story. This is **NOT** a Song-Fic, more of a story. 

I am taking requests if you ask in your review. 

Rating K+- I felt like putting the plus there just for kicks, ahehe. Other than that, read, listen to the song if wished to, enjoy, and leave me some reviews please.

Summary: After an argument between Sakura and Naruto, she is broken down into tears after a few very hurtful words from Naruto. Why did the raven haired boy have to leave? Especially when she needs someone.. Anyone…

* * *

Training, it could be so much fun. So much of a hassle at the same time. Today was chore day for fifteen year old Sakura at her house. While at the same time, it was training day with her sensei and team mate at their training grounds. Sure, she was debating on whether she should train, or please her Mother by helping her. Though, her poor Mother's hard labor around the home could have her mind click and want a break. It was just on training day, anyway.

Picking up the empty laundry basket, Sakura began walking around the house. Picking up all the dirty laundry, while humming a tune. It wasn't a happy tune, nor a sad tune. More confusion and question. Something was definitely up with the pink haired kunoichi, but like always, what needed to be done was to be done. Push everything back, and focus. She walked to the laundry room, emptying the basket in the washer. _One cup of detergent, and place on rinse cycle. Done_.

Next, was the kitchen. The sink was filled with dirty dishes, and a piled up dish rack. Putting away the dry and clean dishes first, Sakura noticed that one dish had a beautiful blue flower on it. She never noticed how nice this flower was. She figured it was probably because it was always covered by yummy food. Suddenly, she dropped the plate. The sound of glass shattering on the floor brought her out of her thoughts. She sighed, _just great, another chore on the list._

"Sakura!"

_Was that Naruto? _She looked up, not sure whether or not to why he looked so…so angry. It couldn't possibly be because of the training. It was one day, it won't happen again. Unless they learned something important. That's one day gone from her training. For some reason, she didn't regret it though. The flower on the plate just made her feel like she used to. Complete.

Now, it was broken to pieces. All over the floor. Not complete like it used to be. It was now just like her, broken.

"Why didn't you go to today's training? We really needed you!" Naruto shouted angrily.

"Calm down, Naruto, my Mother asked me to do some chores for her, so I decided to do chores today. It was just one day," Sakura replied, picking up the shattered pieces.

"Yeah, a day where some Akatsuki decided to attack us! They got Kakashi real bad, and he had to go get medical attention from Tsunade. He almost _died_!" Naruto yelled a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Was he disappointed in her? It wasn't her fault she didn't go. She chose not to, but she didn't know they were going to be attacked.

"He is with Tsunade still, and she was wondering why you didn't go to training. Maybe you might go to her meeting, unlike our training," Naruto said, his voice low.

"I didn't know Naruto, you can't put the blame on me," Sakura said, putting the pieces on the counter.

"Well, you might of known if you showed up!"

"Stop yelling at me! I already explained why I didn't go! Respect my decision!"

"Respect? Kakashi almost died, Sakura! Doesn't that tell you that maybe you need to be at every training we have?"

"I already had plans! Stop blaming me!"

"Yeah, your plans that you wouldn't have done if Sasuke was here!"

"Don't…Naruto…"

"You would have rushed to go to training if he was there! You surely didn't mind missing chore day to go train with him before! Well, he didn't want to be here anymore, he didn't want to be on the team, and he obviously didn't want you!" Naruto shouted, as Sakura stared at him with tears streaming down her face. "Sakura…"

"I'm sorry," She whispered under her breath before running out of the house.

"Sakura! Wait, please!" Naruto called off, as he watched her small figure become distant as she ignored him and ran away.

That's what she always did on this day. Ran. She probably would have ran if she even went to the training. She was a strong kunoichi, but something about this day had always made her feel weak. She felt so fragile. She felt as if she was the weakest ninja in Konoha. Especially after the hard truth Naruto had told her back there.

_**Why is everything so confusing..? Maybe I'm just out of my mind…**_

She collapsed in the exact place where the attack happened. The training field. She tried holding her tears back, but they kept falling down. She opened her eyes to see blurred vision. Something on the ground caught her eye. Something blue.

Picking it up, she noticed it was a piece of clothing. Having trouble picking herself up, she managed to get up and walk to a very familiar bench. Laying on it, she gripped the piece of clothing in her hands. It meant so much to her. She knew who it belonged to, but she couldn't return it.

No one knew where he was. They looked, searched, hoped and it all left them. Except her. She had hope, and the soft clothing in her hands just gave her more hope. Gripping it tighter, she looked up. The all too familiar scene replayed in her mind.

_**It's a damn, cold night… Trying to figure out this life…**_

_**Wont you, take me by the hand take me somewhere new…**_

_**I don't who you are, But I…**_

"_Thank you,_"

That was the best part of the memory. Followed by the worst. She smiled slightly, looking at the piece of cloth. Every so slowly, she began to release her grip. Letting it go.

She heard the truth a while ago, yet, she didn't believe it. It was that bit of hope that clung to her greatest dreams. Suddenly, she didn't feel the warmness of the cloth anymore, as it flew in the same direction he had left that night.

_**I'm with you, I'm with you…**_

_**Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new, I don't know who you are,**_

_**But I…**_

Walking in her home, she turned on the light. Seeing that the dishes were washed, and put away. About to walk up the stairs to go to sleep, she noticed something white on the counter. She noticed it was the plate, glued together, so perfectly. As if it had never broken.

She saw some writing on the back. Turning it over and looking at the writing, she instantly knew who fixed it together. At that moment, she didn't feel weak. She didn't feel alone, or broken. Complete, especially since he was there.

"Sasuke…" She whispered, placing the plate back on the counter.

_**I'm with you…**_

_**I'm with you…**_

* * *

**The use of the lyrics was not many, but like I said, it's more of a story than a song-fic. Thanks for reading.**

**Words: 1,295**


End file.
